Semburat Merah Untukmu
by Wataru Takayama
Summary: Tak ada gunannya untuk hidup jika seperti sosok yang mati. Tanpa obat dan dirinya, ia tak bisa hidup. Cintanya yang besar akhirnya bersambut, tetapi petaka masa lalunya tak sudi ia bahagia.  'Special   for HTNH/The NaruHina Tragedy Day SYanya yang besar '


Saya tak bisa membedakan genre Tragedy, Angst, dan Hurt/Comfort, mungkin fic ini adalah gabungan ketiga genre itu. Saya juga tak bisa membedakan genre Drama dengan Romance biasa. Jadi, saya tidak tahu ini bergenre Drama atau Romance. Saya menyukai majas Personifikasi, Metafora, dan Hiperbola. Sebisa mungkin saya tidak terlalu lebay menggunakan ketiga majas tersebut di fic ini. Ini novelet ke-2 saya di FFN, buat yang alergi dengan wk8+, mungkin Anda bisa menjajal fic ini jika mau. Sebisa mungkin saya tidak OOC, tetapi jika kadar ke-OOC-an saya tak mampu ditolerir, saya mohon maaf. Ini karena saya pertama kali menggunakan pair NaruHina dengan sudut pandang orang pertama Hinata.

**SEMBURAT MERAH UNTUKMU**

Author: Wataru Takayama

Disclaimer: The Magnificient, Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: AU/OOC/Typo(-es)/Drabble/Abal/Lebay (maybe)/Rapid Plot/Story Idea Seems Like Soap Opera/I've Tried To Make It Has Happy-ending Story/

Happy Reading...

.

.

Apa yang kau rasakan ketika ulang tahunmu tiba? Pasti bahagia, bukan? Orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingmu memberi ucapan selamat dan hadiah. Mereka mendoakan kalian agar memiliki umur panjang, mendapatkan masa depan yang lebih baik lagi, dan doa-doa lain yang membuat kalian semakin semangat menjalani hidup. Beberapa orang juga menjanjikanmu kado yang kau inginkan. Tinggal sebut, maka pada hari ulang tahunmu akan terkabul.

Tak jarang di antara kalian juga memperingatinya dengan mengadakan pesta yang meriah, khususnya saat kalian menginjak usia 17 tahun. Tak bisa terbayangkan perasaan kalian yang sudah bisa disebut sebagai orang dewasa. Usia yang menjadikan kau manusia mandiri. Sebuah peringatan yang menyenangkan, bukan?

Hari ini aku juga berusia 17 tahun. Namun, aku tak merasakan kesenangan di usiaku tersebut. Di antara kado dan ucapan selamat yang datang, aku malah bersedih. Saat meniup lilin ulang tahun, aku berdoa agar umurku lebih cepat untuk berakhir, mungkin saat ini juga aku mati aku akan bahagia. Semoga Tuhan mencabut nyawaku besok, lusa, minggu depan, pokoknya secepatnya. Lebih cepat maka lebih baik.

Perayaan ulang tahunku kali ini memang terbilang sederhana karena aku sedang terbaring di rumah sakit. Orang tuaku menjanjikan pesta besar saat aku keluar dari sini. Akan tetapi, aku tak berharap aku akan keluar dari rumah sakit. Menikmati hidup dalam rumah sakit lebih baik daripada hidup bebas di luar sana tetapi aku tetap saja sakit. Itu semua karena penyakit yang kuderita bukan penyakit yang bisa disembuhkan. Oleh karena itu, aku lebih suka menyebut penyakitku sebagai 'kutukan' karena aku mengidap penyakit AIDS.

Sebenarnya, aku masih bisa bertahan hidup dengan terus meminum obat-obatan. Akan tetapi, obat-obatan juga menghadirkan efek samping yang sudah membuatku jengah, tidak hanya membuatku menderita di sisi lain tetapi juga terus menerus menguras kekayaan orang tuaku. Untungnya, aku dilahirkan di keluarga yang berkecukupan. Namun, itu tak menyurutkan semangat pesimisku. Semangat pesimis, memang aneh, tetapi itulah diriku. Tanpa obat-obatan, aku tak bisa hidup. Jadi, untuk apa aku hidup sebagai pecandu obat anti-retrovial untuk penyakitku, bukankah itu sama saja aku mayat hidup?

Lebih cepat aku mati, maka lebih cepat aku bisa membahagiakan siapa saja. Aku sadar aku sudah membuat keluargaku terus menerus berharap akan kesembuhanku. Harapan mereka hanya harapan semu yang membuat mereka sengsara dengan harapan mereka sendiri. Penyakitku secara tak langsung juga menyakiti mereka. Oleh karena itu, beberapa hari terakhir ini aku mulai mangkir dari minum obat sehingga kesehatanku menurun drastis dan terpaksa dirawat di sini.

Aku dirawat hampir satu minggu. Kesehatanku beransur-ansur pulih seperti sedia kala. Namun, sekali lagi kutegaskan bahwa 'kutukan'-ku tetap tak bisa lekang. Penyakit ini tetap bersemayam dalam diriku.

Sempat kucoba meregang nyawaku sendiri karena bosan akan Tuhan yang tak kunjung mengakhiri hidupku, tetapi selalu gagal. Aku sudah memotong nadiku, tapi aku masih bisa selamat. Aku sudah meminum obat pembasmi nyamuk, racun tikus, racun serangga, dan racun-racun yang lain, tetapi selalu saja nyawaku bisa diselamatkan. Mencoba melompat dari balkon kamarku, tetapi selalu saja ada seseorang yang menggagalkannya. Entah apa yang direncanakan Tuhan sebenarnya.

"Lusa kalau kau sudah sehat, kau boleh pulang ke rumah lagi," ujar ibuku dengan riang.

"Sebutkan apa yang kau mau, Hinata. Ayah akan hadirkan asal kau sudah ada di rumah lagi," tambah ayahku.

Beginilah kata-kata orang tuaku yang membuatku merasa tak nyaman. Aku merasa bersalah karena penyakitku telah membuat mereka tenggelam dalam samudra khayalan, berharap aku akan sembuh selama-lamanya. Itu tak mungkin terjadi.

"A-aku mau dibelikan peti mati yang sederhana saja, yah. Semayamkan aku dengan gaun satin yang dulu pernah kuinginkan untuk kupakai bersama pasangan hidupku," jawabku sambil tersenyum tulus. Mereka pun membalas dengan senyuman getir. Aku sadar telah membuat mereka sedih tapi lebih sedih mana daripada terus kubiarkan mereka mengharapkan sesuatu yang mustahil.

.

Malam ini aku hendak menghirup udara malam yang sejuk. Langit gelap di atas sana tak tertutup awan. Bintang-bintang bertaburan secara asimetris. Berkelap-kelip dengan anggunnya. Di posisi yang lebih tinggi, kulihat bulan sabit tengah tersenyum dengan posisi yang miring. Angin malam pun sesekali berdesir manja, menyibakan helai rambut indigoku dengan gemulai.

Di bagian tengah rumah sakit ini terdapat taman dengan rerumputan hijau, tanaman perdu yang tertata rapi, dan jajaran pohon pinang yang sama tinggi. Di sini juga terdapat bangku-bangku besi yang agak sedikit tua tetapi tidak berkarat.

Di salah satu bangku itu, duduk seorang lelaki dengan perban di kepalanya. Aku terperangah karena ternyata masih ada yang berkeliaran di rumah sakit selain diriku dan petugas rumah sakit pukul 11 malam. Kutatap dia dari kejauhan. Ia sedang menikmati langit malam. Bingkai matanya melukiskan kesahajaan dan iris safirnya memuntahkan suatu karisma yang menyejukan.

Aku memerhatikannya seakan terhipnotis hingga akhirnya dia memalingkan wajahnya kepadaku. Sepertinya ia sadar akan keberadaanku yang sedari tadi seperti mata-mata. Aku pun kikuk dan segera bersembunyi di balik dinding. Kurasakan pipiku menghangat. Semburat merah pasti telah mewarnai pipiku. Jantungku pun berdebar lebih kencang seakan melawan suatu perasaan yang tiba-tiba datang.

Kuberanikan diri untuk menatapnya lagi dengan mengendap-endap. Ia masih terduduk di sana dengan wajah yang kian menyedot tatapanku. Seakan bola mataku tertarik pada pusat gravitasi di dirinya. Ia lalu menatapku lagi dan aku pun seketika bersembunyi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kurasakan pula wajahku yang kembali menghangat.

Nafasku sedikit memburu bersama jantungku yang semakin kuat berdetak. Aku merasakan sesuatu, rasa nyaman mungkin, saat menatapnya. Rasa keingintahuan yang tiba-tiba datang. Siapa dia?

Kucoba untuk mengintipnya lagi. Wajahnya sungguh menyimpan sesuatu. Aku ingin ada di sisinya. Tahu lebih dalam akan dirinya. Aku seperti seekor ikan yang kagum akan kehidupan daratan. Belum pernah aku merasakan perasaan ini. Aku terpesona pada dirinya. Apa ini yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Ah, bisa-bisanya seorang pengidap AIDS sepertiku merasakan cinta. Ya, cinta adalah sesuatu yang diharamkan untuk pengidap AIDS. Penyakit ini menular dan terus diwariskan ke generasi berikutnya dari orang tua pengidap AIDS. Lebih baik aku tak pernah jatuh cinta sebelum aku membuat semakin banyak manusia sehat lainnya merasakan penderitaanku.

Ia lalu melirikku lagi. Dengan cepat aku pun kembali bersembunyi. Ia sangat tampan, belum pernah aku bertemu lelaki setampan dia. Aku bahagia sekali dia menatapku meski hanya sepersekian detik karena diriku yang dikuasai rasa malu. Tetapi sepersekian detik itu mampu menghasilkan rona merah di pipiku yang cukup lama. Aku merasakan kasmaran. Baru pertama kali aku merasakan cinta. Membuatku terasa tereban-reban ke sisi empuk berlapis pegas. Apa inikah kado ulang tahunku di usia yang ketujuh belas?

Dua puluh detik berikutnya setelah aku bisa menghilangkan rona merah di pipiku, aku kembali melihatnya. Tetapi, JEDUGH! Kepalaku menghantam kepalanya. Dia ternyata menghampiriku dan telah berdiri di balik tembok tempatku mengintip. Aku pun harus menahan malu. Harga diriku sebagai wanita seolah mumur seperti cermin yang jatuh. Sudah ketiga kalinya pipiku menghangat tetapi kali ini seluruh kepalaku ikut menghangat. Aku pasti sudah benar-benar merah padam semerah kepiting rebus.

"Mm-ma-maaf..." Aku membungkukkan badan di hadapannya.

"Hey, tak usah minta maaf seperti itu. Dari tadi, kau mengintip terus loh. Ada apakah?" tanyanya dengan jenaka. Ia tersenyum dengan cengiran khas yang membuatku makin tenggelam ke dalam samudra cinta yang tak berdasar ini.

Aku hanya bisa menjawab a-i-u-e-o. Aku sama sekali tak bisa berkata dengan lancar jika sudah begini. Aku benar-benar gugup melebihi kegugupanku sehari-hari.

"Ayo kita mengobrol di bangku sebelah sana," ajaknya. Ia pun meraih pergelangan tanganku karena aku diam tak bergeming akan tawarannya. Aku memaku karena perasaan aneh yang sedang berkecamuk ini.

"Kau kenapa belum tidur?" tanyanya.

"A-aku.. A-aku belum mengantuk," jawabku terbata. "Kau?"

"Sama. Namamu siapa?" Ia menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

Kali ini aku sudah benar-benar gugup hingga separuh rohku terasa menguap dari jasadnya. Aku benar-benar hendak tergolek pingsan. Pertama, kepala kami berbenturan. Kedua, dia mau berbicara denganku. Ketiga, menggandeng tanganku ke sini. Keempat, memposisikanku di sampingnya, di bangku yang kurang lebih hanya cukup untuk tiga orang. Dan kelima, dia menyodorkan tangannya.

Aku pun kembali diam memaku. Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa seolah pikiran rasionalku kini telah kandas. Aku tak bergeming dan ini membuatku merasakan ada aura berbeda yang keluar dari dirinya. Aku sadar telah membuatnya menunggu lama karena aku tak kunjung menjabat tangannya. Dengan ragu, aku akhirnya menjabat tangannya, dan, BLUSH! Pipiku semakin merona ria.

"Hi-hi-hinata..." ujarku. "Hi-hinata Hyuga."

"Namamu indah sekali," pujinya.

"Te-terima kasih..." sahutku sambil mengulum senyuman khasku. "K-kalau kau?"

"Aku Namikaze Naruto," sahutnya. "Panggil Naruto saja."

"I-iya Naruto-kun..." jawabku. Hingga detik ini aku pun belum bisa menghilangkan semburat merah di pipiku.

"Hinata-chan, umm, kenapa kau tak melepas tanganmu?"

"Go-gomenasai..." Aku segera melepas genggaman tanganku. Tuhan, sudah tak terhitung lagi rasa malu yang bermunculan dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit ini. Bekukanlah pipiku yang menghangat ini, ya Tuhan.

"Langitnya indah ya, Hina-chan..." ujarnya mengencerkan suasana. Ia lipat tangannya ke belakang kepala seperti bantal lalu bersandar di bangku ini sambil memandang langit.

"I-iya, indah sekali. K-kau suka memandang langit, Naru-kun?" Aku menggenggam jemariku sendiri dan ikut memandang langit.

"Suka sekali. Apa lagi saat malam seperti ini. Kalau kau?"

"A-aku juga suka."

"Wah, syukur sekali aku punya teman melihat langit. Padahal biasanya aku sendirian. Kau baru ya di sini?"

"Aku hampir satu minggu, kok. Tapi baru kali ini keluar kamar, a-aku bosan. Memangnya kau sudah lama, Naruto-kun?"

"Baru dua minggu sih." Ia tersenyum lagi dengan cengiran khasnya. "Kalau boleh tahu, memang kau sakit apa, Hinata-chan?"

"A-aku—"

"Eh, kalau kau berat mengatakannya tak usah bilang. Maaf-maaf..." Ia menatapku dengan mimik bersalah.

"Ah, tak masalah, Naruto-kun. A-aku... A-aku... mengidap AIDS," jawabku ragu. "Kau tak akan menjauhiku, kan?"

"A, untuk apa aku menjauhimu, Hinata-chan. Sakit yang kita alami kan sudah takdir. Mana ada sih orang yang mau terkena penyakit. Semuanya pasti ingin sehat. Tenang saja." Ia tersenyum dengan cengiran khas lagi. Entah mengapa cengiran itu begitu sejuk di hatiku seperti angin yang berdesir di dataran tandus.

"Selama ini, tak ada yang mau berteman denganku, Naruto-kun. Semuanya menjauhiku karena penyakitku ini. Sementara itu, orang tuaku selalu berharap aku bisa sembuh. Mustahil sekali pengidap AIDS bisa sembuh, kan?" Aku tersenyum renyah.

"Aku berjanji tak akan menjauhimu," jawabnya sambil mengacungkan jempol ke arahku dan tersenyum lebar menunjukan jajaran giginya yang putih dan rapi. Aku terpesona dengan gayanya ini. Baru pertama kali ada seseorang yang berjanji seperti ini kepadaku. "Jangan berhenti berharap, Hinata-chan. Tuhan memberikan cobaan yang tak pernah melebihi kemampuan hambanya. Harapan adalah obat terampuh untuk menyembuhkan penyakit apa pun. Tetap semangat...!"

"Te-terimakasih, Naruto-kun." Aku tersenyum. Pipiku terasa kembali menghangat. Mataku juga mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ah Hina-chan, lihat! Ada bintang jatuh! Ayo kita berdoa agar umur kita panjang!" pekiknya bahagia. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya sementara aku terpaku menatap polah tingkahnya.

"Hey, Hina-chan. Kenapa kau malah memerhatikanku. Kau tak berdoa?" tanyanya mengagetkan.

"Ah... I-iya, aku lupa," jawabku kikuk. Aku pun memejamkan mataku dan berdoa agar umurku bisa panjang. Ini doa yang baru pertama kali kuajukan di antara kumpulan doaku yang memohon berumur pendek. Sepertinya kehadirannya mulai melencengkan mainset-ku.

"Na-naruto-kun, kau sendiri memangnya sakit apa?" tanyaku ragu.

"Aku... Mengidap tumor otak stadium akhir," ujarnya melemah. "Dokter memvonisku hanya mampu bertahan hidup sampai satu bulan lagi." Ia berkata dengan lirih.

"Na-naruto-kun, maaf..." Sekarang aku yang merasa bersalah padanya.

Rasa iri tiba-tiba singgah menjajah hatiku. Andai aku yang jadi Naruto, aku tak perlu lagi bersusah-payah mengakhiri hidup karena sudah tahu sampai kapan batas umurku. Aku tak perlu terbenam dalam kepesimisanku. Keadaannya semanis yang kuharapkan untuk diriku. Andai penyakit kami bisa ditukar.

Akan tetapi, mendengar dia yang hanya punya waktu hidup satu bulan lagi telah membuat retakan-retakan menyakitkan di hatiku. Apa yang terjadi setelah satu bulan berakhir? Dia akan meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanyakah? Membayangkan hal itu terjadi sudah membuat hatiku menjerit pilu. Seperti siraman jeruk di atas luka yang menganga, perih sekali.

"Tak masalah, Hinata-chan..." Ia kembali tersenyum dengan cengiran khasnya. Namun kali ini, kentara sekali dia mencoba menutupi rasa sedihnya. Sebisa apa pun dia membohongiku, iris safirnya tak menghadirkan cahaya yang sama dari sebelumnya.

"Na-naruto-kun, mau berjanji satu hal lagi padaku?" tanyaku.

"Apa itu, Hinata-chan?"

"Janji ya, supaya kau tetap semangat hidup..." aku tersenyum tulus, mencoba memberikan semangat sebisaku. Aku sadar bahwa dia memang sosok yang optimis. Tetapi aku ingin ikut menyematkan dukunganku di hatinya, meski hanya setitik debu yang dapat diabaikan, meski kami baru saja saling mengenal.

"Ya aku berjanji!" Ia berjanji dengan gaya yang sama sehingga membuatku merasa nyaman dan yakin bahwa ia tak akan pernah mengingkari janjinya. "Kau juga harus berjanji, kau harus semangat menjalani hidupmu."

"Ya, aku berjanji!" Aku menirukan gayanya saat berjanji, menyebabkan dia tertawa padaku dan aku pun ikut tertawa. Baru pertama kali aku bisa tertawa seperti ini. Aku sangat bahagia.

Di umurku yang ketujuh belas tahun ini, ternyata Tuhan menghadiahi seseorang yang sangat istimewa. Ini kado terbesar sepanjang hidupku melebihi apa pun yang bisa orang tuaku kabulkan. Terima kasih Tuhan, kau telah mempertemukan kami. Jagalah ia selalu dalam lindungan-Mu. Panjangkanlah umurnya maka aku juga akan terus hidup untuk menemaninya.

.

.

Pertemuan singkatku itu telah menetaskan semangat hidup baru. Aku mulai mengubah haluan hidupku untuk bisa terus berlayar lebih jauh, lebih lama menikmati hidup ini. Aku pasti akan merasakan rasa sakit jika Naruto pergi meninggalkanku. Rasa sakit ini mungkin sepadan dengan rasa sakit yang selama ini orang tuaku rasakan terhadap kondisiku.

Orang tuaku yang terus berharap akan kesembuhanku, layaknya aku yang berharap akan kesembuhan Naruto. Aku merasa berdosa kepada orang tuaku karena telah mencampakkan asa mereka selama bertahun-tahun. Aku harus bisa menebus dosaku itu, bagaimana pun caranya. Dan aku akhirnya mulai rajin lagi minum obat. Hari ini pun aku semakin pulih. Orang tuaku sangat bahagia.

Aku beranjak dari kamarku untuk mencari kamar Naruto. Aku ingin berbincang-bincang tentang banyak hal lebih jauh bersamanya. Dengan bertanya terus kepada suster dan petugas rumah sakit, aku bisa menemukan kamar Naruto.

Aku miris melihat kamar rawat Naruto. Kamar ini di isi oleh sekitar sepuluh sampai lima belas pasien. Aku menyesalkan kondisi rumah sakit yang tidak memberikan ruang perawatan khusus untuk pasien seperti Naruto. Kutanyakan terlebih dahulu perihal ini kepadanya dan menurut penuturan Naruto, ternyata ia dirawat di kamar ini karena biayanya ditanggung oleh pemerintah. Naruto bukan berasal dari golongan atas sepertiku. Lalu ia mulai bercerita seperti apa asal usulnya.

Aku segera memohon pada orang tuaku agar Naruto dirawat di kamar yang lebih baik dengan kekayaan kami. Orang tuaku sempat bertanya-tanya mengapa aku begitu memaksakan hal ini. Kujelaskanlah apa yang terjadi malam itu dan juga akan kondisi Naruto yang kurang mampu dan usianya yang tidak lama lagi. Orang tuaku mengerti bahwa Naruto-lah yang memberikanku semangat hidup. Kemudian orang tuaku menurut dan merawat Naruto di kamar yang lebih baik lagi.

Naruto sempat sungkan tetapi akhirnya ia sudi dipindahkan ke kamar yang kami bayarkan untuknya. Tidak hanya kamar yang lebih baik, kami juga memberikan Naruto asupan nutrisi yang lebih bergizi, dari mulai buah-buahan sampai vitamin. Biaya pengobatan Naruto untuk kemoterapi dan lain sebagainya juga orang tuaku yang menanggung. Dan bisa kurasakan perasaan Naruto lebih bersahaja dan kesahajaannya itu ikut tertular padaku.

Hari berikutnya aku sudah diperbolehkan meninggalkan rumah sakit. Akan tetapi, aku mengelak untuk pulang karena aku tak mau berpisah dengan Naruto. Aku memaksa untuk menyewa satu kamar di rumah sakit ini agar aku bisa selalu bertemu dengannya. Namun, rumah sakit menolak pengajuan kamar tersebut. Ya, ini rumah sakit, bukan hotel yang bisa disewa kapan saja. Akhirnya, aku pun mau pulang ke rumah dengan syarat setiap hari aku harus bertemu dengan Naruto.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu dengan sangat manis. Rasa cintaku pada Naruto kian bertambah. Perangainya adalah sesuatu yang bisa membuatku tersenyum, senyuman yang ikut terpatri di dalam dadaku. Menerbangkan merpati yang terkurung dalam sangkarnya dan membantu kupu-kupu elok keluar dari kepompongnya.

Cinta ini terus saja membuncah, meletup-letup seperti lava panas, bergelora membakar setiap rasa putus asaku yang kelam dulu. Cinta yang bersemi dalam dadaku layaknya bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dengan tulus tanpa meminta pujian atas keharumannya.

Cukup aku yang menikmati bunga itu karena cinta ini sampai kapan pun tak bisa mengalahkan nistanya penyakitku. Momok yang akan ikut menyiksanya bila kupaksakan. Aku pun bersandiwara di hadapannya, menutupi perasaan cinta dengan topeng tipis tak kasat mata. Entah sampai kapan sandiwara ini akan berakhir.

Kenikmatan cinta yang kusadap sendiri telah membuatku sedikit lupa akan dirinya. Semakin hari kubahagia, dia malah semakin menderita. Umurnya makin menipis. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengajaknya berbicara dan bercanda, berharap dia bisa melupakan maut yang tak lama lagi akan menjemputnya. Dan itu hanya belenggu semu yang kubuat sebisaku. Kenyataan pahit itu tetap berdiri kokoh yang tak berguncang sedikit pun.

Aku berusaha memenuhi permintaan terakhirnya, apa pun itu, aku pasti akan kabulkan. Tetapi dia tidak meminta apa pun selain terus menagih janjiku untuk tetap semangat menjalani hidup ini. Semangat hidup sepanjang masa meski nanti dia akan pergi mendahuluiku. Aku tak tahu apa aku bisa mengarungi hidupku tanpa dirinya.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan akan vonis dokter itu. Ia tersenyum dan menghabiskan sisa waktunya dengan jenaka seolah ia akan hidup selama-lamanya. Aku bisa merasakan pancaran cahaya di iris safirnya itu. Cahaya kehidupan itu tak pernah redup dari dirinya. Akan tetapi, suatu hari akhirnya aku bisa melihat dia yang sebenarnya. Dia yang rapuh.

Hari itu aku sengaja tak datang menjenguknya karena ayah mengajakku untuk bertemu koleganya, seorang ahli farmasi. Ayah hendak mengkonsultasikan penyakitku padanya karena menurut ayah dia mampu menyembuhkanku. Teman ayahku adalah salah satu dari sepuluh dokter dan ilmuan di seluruh dunia yang mengadakan penelitian penyembuhan AIDS. Dan penelitian itu telah menghasilkan serum anti HIV yang dapat menyembuhkan AIDS. Serum itu sangat mahal hampir seharga seratus juta Yen per-antidot. Namun saat aku tiba di sana untuk membeli serum itu, teman ayahku mendadak ada urusan penting ke luar kota dan baru akan pulang lusa. Niat itu pun diurungkan dan aku mengubah haluan kemudi menuju rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Naruto.

Pintu kamarnya tidak tertutup rapat. Aku masuk mengendap-endap hendak memberi kejutan padanya. Kamar rawat ini memiliki sofa-sofa di hulu pintu masuknya seperti ruang tunggu pribadi untuk anggota keluarga. Ranjang Naruto sendiri diberikan sekat dengan gorden dari bahan velvet dan gorden itu tertutup seperti biasa. Aku terus masuk hendak mengintipnya. Akhirnya aku melihat apa yang dia lakukan.

Naruto sedang menangis. Iris safir itu mengelabu bersama rinai air matanya. Menghapus imaji ceria dari perangainya. Membias cahaya benderang dari kesahajaannya. Sambil terisak pelan dalam keheningan, ia menorehkan tinta di atas kertas putih kekuningan. Membuat untaian kata yang tak bisa kubaca.

"Naruto-kun..." sapaku pelan. Ia lalu terperanjat karena kehadiranku.

"Hi-hinata-chan..." jawabnya sambil menutup buku itu dan menghapus linangan air matanya yang menganak sungai membelah pipinya yang berparas karamel. "Kau bilang kau tak bisa datang hari ini?" Ia menyembunyikan buku itu di bawah bantalnya.

"Ya. Ta-tadinya aku tak bisa datang, tetapi pengobatanku ditunda hingga lusa. Oleh karena itu, aku ada di sini sekarang," sahutku sambil tersenyum seperti biasa seolah tak pernah melihat sosok rapuhnya itu. "I-ini Naruto-kun..." Aku meletakkan sekerat keranjang berisi jeruk sunkist kesukaannya.

"Terima kasih, Hina-chan..." Ia tersenyum dengan cengiran khasnya. Berhasil, ya, ia berhasil mengubah cahaya di matanya. Mengapa aku bisa tertipu selama ini? Naruto tidak setegar yang kukira. Ternyata dia menyembunyikan deritanya di balik cadar bergambar senyuman itu.

"Na-naruto-kun, kumohon jujur, apa kau selama ini berpura-pura?" tanyaku memberanikan diri.

"Maksudnya?" Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang mungkin tak gatal.

"K-kau, kenapa tadi kau menangis?"

Ia tersentak. Ia mungkin berpikir aku tak akan menanyakan perihal ini. Apa yang akan dia katakan? Kebohongan macam apalagi yang akan keluar dari mulut ranumnya? "A-aku—"

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Naruto-kun?" potongku.

"Hina-chan... Aku..."

"Na-naruto-kun, katakanlah kau tetap optimis."

"Aku...optimis," jawabnya lesu sambil menatap nanar ke arah jendela.

"Kenapa kau membohongi hatimu, Naruto-kun?"

"Karena...sekuat apa pun aku berusaha, penyakitku tak mungkin bisa disembuhkan," sahutnya masih menatap keluar jendela. Akhirnya, dia mengeluarkan sosoknya yang selama ini tersembunyi. Sosoknya yang sekarang membuatku merasa tak tega. Sosok itu begitu sendu dan dingin. "Umurku tinggal beberapa hari lagi, Hina-chan... Setelah ini aku akan pergi ke alam lain. Alam yang tak pernah kuketahui..."

"K-kau tahu? Kau yang membuatku semangat. Kau membuatku sadar bahwa hidup harus tetap berjalan bagaimana pun kondisinya."

"Aku tak melakukan apa pun pada hidupmu, Hina-chan. Kau yang meraih semangat hidupmu lagi karena dirimu sendiri. Mana mungkin kebohonganku bisa melakukan hal itu."

"Ke-kebohonganmu telah melakukannya. Maka kejujuranmu seharusnya bisa melakukan yang lebih baik."

"Ini pilihan terbaik yang bisa kulakukan. Pasrah..."

"Kau tidak pasrah. K-kau putus asa, Naruto-kun..."

"Aku sudah berusaha sebisaku dan kini aku sudah berpasrah. Aku sama sekali tidak putus asa..."

"J-jika kau berpasrah, maka sikap optimismu tertanam dalam hatimu, bukan hanya singgah di mulutmu menjadi sebuah kebohongan. Hatimu selama ini dikuasai oleh sikap pesimis. Sikap optimis tak pernah menyentuh hatimu, Naruto-kun..."

Aku mungkin telah berbicara terlalu jauh pada dirinya. Aku mulai dirundung rasa tidak nyaman. Sementara itu, cahaya di matanya makin memudar. Apa aku telah salah berbicara? Apa aku terlalu menohoknya?

"Na-naruto-kun, aku hanya mau kau tetap semangat di sisa harimu ini. Apa pun akan kulakukan agar kau bahagia..."

"Hinata-chan, aku dijauhi juga oleh orang-orang di sekelilingku. Aku seorang pemberontak. Aku hidup di jalanan dan menjadi sampah masyarakat. Aku tidak memiliki teman bahkan keluarga. Aku tidak memiliki orang tua dan saudara. Aku sendiri, Hina-chan. Benar-benar sendiri," ujarnya lirih dan air matanya perlahan menitik lagi. "Aku tak memiliki tujuan hidup. Yang aku tahu hanya berusaha mencari kesenangan apa pun itu. Aku sudah berlumur dosa. Aku tak berguna untuk terus hidup. Lebih baik aku benar-benar pergi karena di dunia ini tak ada seorang pun yang mengharapkan keberadaanku. Aku selamanya akan sendiri, Hinata-chan..."

"Naruto-kun, a-apa kau lupa bahwa aku ada di sisimu? Aku mengharapkan kau untuk terus hidup. A-aku tak peduli kau berasal dari mana dan seperti apa masa lalumu. Yang aku inginkan hanya kau ada di sampingku. Kau semangat hidupku, Naruto-kun..." Tak kusadari mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Jika aku tak bertemu denganmu, apakah kau akan merasakan hal yang kau rasakan sekarang? Apa kau masih menginkanku hidup? Aku, seorang gelandangan pembuat onar."

"A-aku—" Aku ternggelam dalam pertanyaannya ini. Takdir telah mempertemukan kami. Tanpa takdir aku tak mungkin bisa merasakan semangat hidup yang diberikannya padaku, kendati semangat itu hanya kebohongannya. Aku tak tahu perasaanku padanya jika kami tak saling kenal. Mungkin Naruto benar, aku akan menjauhinya bahkan mengutuknya bila kupandang ia dari sisi gelapnya itu. "Na-naruto-kun, sekecil apa pun anugrah yang telah Tuhan berikan, kita harus bersyukur dan menjaganya. Apalagi anugrah itu adalah kehidupan, anugrah yang amat besar. Kita harus menjaga anugrah itu, Naruto-kun. Dan... Bila kita tak saling kenal, aku percaya Naruto-kun, setiap manusia pasti memiliki sisi baik. Sekelam apa pun dirimu, aku akan berusaha melihat sisi terangmu. Apa jawabanku cukup menjawab pertanyaannyamu?"

"Hinata-chan... Terima kasih. Mungkin kau satu-satunya yang mengharapkanku tetap hidup." Naruto tersenyum dengan cengiran khasnya yang sama tapi iris safirnya menatapku dengan cahaya yang berbeda. Cahaya itu lebih terang seakan keluar dari tempurung yang mengepung cahaya itu selama ini. Samar-samar aku juga melihat rona kemerahan di pipi Naruto. Entah rona merah karena apa.

"Sama-sama, Naruto-kun. Kau juga satu-satunya yang—" Hampir saja aku mengatakan 'yang kucintai'. Dan, POOFF, kurasakan pipiku kembali menghangat. Kenapa pipiku menghangat di saat-saat seperti ini? Tuhan, kenapa rasa cinta ini meledak-ledak?

"Yang- apa, Hina-chan?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Ia menyeringai jenaka membuatku makin berdebar-debar.

"Ya-yang... Yang... Yang..." aku gugup. Aku tak tahu harus cari alasan apa.

"Hinata-chan? Yang- apa?" Ia makin menyeringai. Pasti semburat merah di pipiku telah membuatnya jadi seperti ini. Alasan apa? Otakku sudah benar-benar buntu untuk melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Hinata-chan, hidupku memang tidak akan lama lagi. Tetapi sebelum terlambat, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu," ujarnya.

Huh. Untunglah dia berhenti mencecarku. "A-apa itu, Naruto-kun?"

"Mengapa setiap kali kau berbicara padaku pipimu selalu merah?"

GUBRAK!

Kutarik lagi prasangka baikku. Ternyata pertanyaan ini lebih gamblang untuk meneruskan kata 'yang' yang sempat terpenggal tadi. Lidahku kini lebih kelu berjuta-juta kali lipat. Wajahku juga benar-benar panas. Aku ingin berlari menghindari pertanyaan ini tetapi tubuhku memaku. Mungkin aku bisa pingsan tetapi kesadaranku mengelak. Jawaban apa yang pantas menjawab pertanyaan itu? Apa aku alihkan saja? 'Lihat Naruto-kun, ada ufo!' atau 'Lihat Naruto-kun, ada komet!' atau 'Naruto-kun, di belakangmu ada hantu!'. Ah, itu hanya kata-kata yang nantinya akan membuatku makin terlihat bodoh.

"Ka-karena aku..." Aku tak sanggup meneruskannya. Apa aku bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya bahwa aku mencintainya? Aku harus bagaimana? Tuhan, sepertinya aku memang harus mati saja.

"Hinata-chan, kau janji akan mengabulkan apa pun yang kuinginkan. Maka kali ini tolong jawab jujur pertanyaanku," ujarnya sambil tersenyum-senyum meledek.

"Naruto-kun, bi-bisakah kau mengganti dengan pertanyaan lain?"

"Tidak bisa..." jawabnya sambil mendadahkan telapak tangan.

"Kumohon... Aku tak bisa menjawabnya..."

"Kumohon... Kabulkanlah permintaanku..."

"Naruto-kun..."

"Ya..."

Aku menarik napas dalam hingga paru-paruku terisi penuh. Aku sudah berjanji untuk menuruti semua permintaannya. Dan dengan sepenuh keberanian, kukatakan yang sejujurnya. "A-aku... Menyukaimu, Naruto-kun..." Aku segera berlari karena aku hendak menangis. Entah tangisan apa, apa ini bahagia atau sedih. Semua perasaan berbaur jadi satu. Rona merah juga sudah memenuhi seluruh wajahku. Aku tak bisa lagi duduk di sampingnya jika tak ingin mati sia-sia.

Sebelum sempat aku keluar dari ruangannya, Naruto sudah menggenggam lenganku, menghentikan lariku yang pelan ini. Aku tak diberikan waktu untuk berontak karena Naruto sudah membawaku tenggelam dalam pelukannya. Aku terkesiap. Tak pernah aku menyangka Naruto akan memelukku. Pelukan ini sangat hangat. Nyaman sekali berada di pelukannya.

Ia merebahkan kepalanya di pundakku dan perlahan aku membalas pelukannya. Air mataku pun berurai di dadanya. Akhirnya aku benar-benar menangis.

"Hinata-chan... Sebelum ini terlambat, aku ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu..."

Aku mendengarkan dengan baik setiap kata-katanya walaupun kini aku sedang sesenggukan.

"Hinata-chan... Aku... Mencintaimu..."

Air mataku seketika terasa membeku. Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak dan waktu berhenti berputar. Yang kurasakan hanya keheningan dan cahaya redup yang berpendaran. Semuanya kosong kecuali kelopak-kelopak mawar yang jatuh berguguran dengan sangat indah. Imajinasiku telah membawaku ke dalam dunia yang tak pernah kulukiskan. Dunia dimana perasaan bahagia melesat lalu meledak di angkasa seperti kembang api berwarna-warni. Dunia dimana cinta yang selama ini terpendam dalam dadamu akhirnya bersambut.

"Hinata-chan, sebelum aku meninggal, aku punya permohonan yang selama ini mengganjal dalam hatiku..."

"A-apa itu, Naruto-kun?"

"Apakah kau mau menikah denganku?"

Kali ini aku sudah tak bisa berfantasi. Khayal indahku sudah tak mampu lagi kugambarkan. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka Naruto mau menikahiku. Kupikir semua pengidap AIDS yang belum menikah tak akan memiliki jodoh. Tetapi kini ada yang mau mencintaiku dan menikahiku. Ini suatu anugrah yang sangat besar yang pernah Tuhan berikan.

"Na-naruto-kun, aku pengidap AIDS..." ujarku lirih.

"Aku menerimamu apa adanya, Hina-chan... Seperti kau yang menyukaimu meski aku seseorang yang berumur sangat-sangat pendek. Apakah kau tak ingin hidup bahagia dalam mahligai rumah tangga? Jika kau mau menerima tawaranku, aku berjanji Hinata, akan bersemangat hidup. Aku berjanji akan sembuh."

"Na-naruto-kun... A-aku mau menikah denganmu... Aku mencintaimu..." jawabku penuh semangat. Akhirnya aku tahu aku menangis karena apa, ini tangisan haru. Tangisan bahagia.

Naruto lalu mengecup keningku dan mengacak lembut rambut indigoku hingga aku berhenti menangis. Kecupan hangatnya lalu menyapu bibirku, mengalirkan perasaan cinta kami berdua.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku dengan Naruto. Pernihakah yang sangat sederhana di kamar rawat Naruto. Tak ada upacara suci di katedral apalagi perjalanan panjang menuju altar. Kondisi Naruto belum memungkinkan dirinya keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku juga tak menginginkan pernikahan yang megah. Untuk kami, pernikahan seperti ini sudah cukup asal janji suci kami bisa terikat, janji sehidup, semati, selamanya.

Aku mengenakan gaun satinku. Sewaktu aku berumur sepuluh tahun, aku ingin mengenakannya untuk menikah kelak dan akhirnya gaun ini benar-benar kukenakan. Gaun ini sebenarnya gaun yang dipakai saat ibuku menikah. Gaun ini sangat pas kukenakan. Aku sangat suka modelnya karena tidak terlalu mewah.

Ayah dan ibuku ikut ke acara pernikahanku. Mereka ikut berbahagia dengan keputusanku untuk menikah di usia dini ini. Mereka sempat ragu kepada Naruto tetapi akhirnya mereka menerima Naruto karena ia sangat bersungguh-sungguh. Orang tuaku tidak mempermasalahkan bagaimana seluk-beluk kehidupan Naruto yang kelam dulu. Mereka menerima Naruto apa adanya asalkan aku bahagia.

Sebenarnya ada satu orang yang tidak ikut di acaraku ini, dia kakakku, Neji. Kakakku tidak hidup bersama di rumah. Dia dijauhi oleh seluruh keluargaku karena ia terjerumus ke pergaulan yang salah. Neji pemakai narkoba dan tenggelam dalam sex bebas. Dan Neji pengidap AIDS. Neji dianggap tidak ada bahkan dianggap sebagai sampah di keluargaku. Kehadirannya menjadi tidak diinginkan dan aku pun dianggap sebagai anak satu-satunya. Neji cemburu kepadaku. Neji pun dengan sengaja menularkan penyakitnya padaku agar aku juga ikut dijauhi. Neji menyutikku dengan jarum suntik bekasnya.

Akan tetapi Neji salah. Perbuatannya justru membuatnya harus diusir dari rumah. Ayahku tak mengizinkan dia menginjakkan kaki di rumah untuk selamanya. Ayahku sudah tak menginginkan Neji lagi. Sementara itu, aku yang sudah tertular HIV semakin dicintai. Orang tuaku berusaha menyembuhkanku lewat berbagai cara. Tetapi AIDS tak bisa disembuhkan.

Aku tidak membenci Neji. Aku menyanyanginya bagaimana pun ia sempat membuatku membuang masa depan dan membuatku hidup dalam derita. Terlebih lagi karena sekarang aku memiliki seseorang yang mau menerimaku apa adanya. Hidupku sekarang terasa sudah sempurna. Aku seakan dilupakan dengan penyakitku. Dan satu hal lagi, besok kolega ayahku akan pulang dari dinasnya. Itu berarti aku bisa sembuh besok karena kami sudah mampu membeli serum anti HIV tersebut. Lengkap sekali kehidupanku sekarang.

Aku, kedua orang tuaku, dan seorang pasteur akhirnya tiba di rumah sakit. Kami menuju kamar Naruto. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamarnya aku sangat gembira. Aku berdebar-debar takjub. 'Aku akan menikah! Aku akan menikah!' sorakku dalam hati. Aku meminta ibuku untuk mencubiti pipiku supaya aku yakin bahwa aku tidak berada dalam mimpi. Jika aku memang hanya mimpi maka aku tak ingin bangun apa pun kondisinya. Ini mimpi yang sangat—terlalu sangat—indah.

Kami masuk ke kamar Naruto. Ternyata dia sudah menunggu dengan setelan tuxedo milik ayahku yang kuberikan padanya kemarin. Tuxedo itu juga pakaian yang ayahku kenakan saat ia menikah. Kulihat pancaran bahagia di mata ibuku. Mungkin ibuku melihat bagaimana kisah bahagianya terulang karena aku dan Naruto mengenakan pakaian mereka.

Naruto sangat gagah. Parasnya melebihi ketampanannya sehari-hari. Biasanya, rambut kuning kejinggaannya selalu acak-acakkan, tetapi kali ini ia mencoba menata rambutnya menjadi lebih rapi. Naruto memiliki tiga garis luka di masing-masing pipinya. Bekas luka itu membuatnya seperti rubah. Akan tetapi, garis luka itu membuat Naruto menjadi makin memesona di mataku. Luka itu tanpa ia sadari telah membuatnya makin terlihat tampan.

"Namikaze Naruto, apakah kau akan menemani dan mencintai Hinata Hyuga di kala suka maupun duka, susah maupun senang, sakit maupun sehat?" tanya pasteur kepada Naruto setelah ia membacakan ayat-ayat suci alkitab.

"Ya." Naruto menjawab dengan lantang.

"Hinata Hyuga, apakah kau akan menemani dan mencintai Namikaze Naruto di kala suka maupun duka, susah maupun senang, sakit maupun sehat?" tanya pasteur kepadaku.

Aku pun menjawab 'ya' tanpa ragu. Dan dalam sekejap, akhirnya kami resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Aku pun memeluk Naruto karena tak sanggup membendung luapan bahagia. Hal yang tak pernah kubayangkan akhirnya kurasakan. Penyakitku yang selama ini menjadi dinding penyekat yang membelenggu cintaku bisa kuhancurkan. Naruto memang hadiah terindah dalam hidupku. Ia mampu memberiku semangat hidup dan akhirnya mampu menjadi pasangan hidupku. Aku sangat bersyukur dengan kasih Tuhan yang tiada tara ini.

Kupeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat. Setitik air mataku pun juga membubumbul karena perasaan haru ini. Sudah tak bisa kujelaskan lagi rona merah yang mewarnai pipiku.

Semakin lama kupeluk Naruto, kurasakan tubuh Naruto yang panas. Keletakkan punggung telapak tanganku di dahinya. Ya, Naruto sedang panas. Naruto sedang sakit dan rasa bahagiaku telah membutakan mataku akan kondisinya sedari tadi. Aku pun resah. Orang tuaku segera memanggilkan dokter.

Kulihat wajah Naruto yang memucat. Ia tetap tersenyum ke arahku seolah-olah sehat-sehat saja. "Hinata-chan... Aku sangat bahagia..."

"Aku juga, Naruto-kun..." jawabku sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman khasku. "Kau sakit apa, Naruto-kun? Tubuhmu panas..."

"Aku sehat-sehat saja..." Ia balas tersenyum dengan cengiran khasnya. Tetapi senyuman ini senyuman palsu seperti senyuman yang pernah menipuku.

"Kau jangan berbohong lagi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Hinata-chan, aku sangat mencintaimu. Selalu mencintaimu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya..." Ia tersenyum dengan senyuman yang berbeda. Iris safirnya memancarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan hatiku. Seolah senyuman ini adalah senyuman yang pertama dan terakhir. Kemudan ia terhuyung dan jatuh di atas pangkuanku.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Kau kenapa?" Aku panik.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata-chan..." jawabnya masih tersenyum. Pandangannya sedikit kabur. Orang tuaku dan pasteur yang masih ada di sini ikut panik. Naruto lalu membelai pipiku dengan lembut. "Aku suka pipimu yang selalu merah saat bersamaku... Pipimu harus tetap merona ya, meski aku nanti akan pergi..."

"Naruto-kun, kau bicara apa? Kau janji akan terus hidup jika menikah denganku. Kau ingat janji itu kan?"

"Hinata-chan, aku...mencintaimu..." jawabnya dan ia menutup mata sambil terus menyunggung senyum damainya itu.

Aku lalu menangis menjerit-jerit. Dokter pun datang dan mengecek keadaan Naruto. Dokter mengatakan keadaan Naruto sangat kritis. Naruto koma dan tak lama lagi umurnya akan habis. Aku tak terima dengan penjelasan dokter itu. Aku kembali meronta dan mencoba menampar wajah dokter yang telah melukai hatiku.

Aku tak ingin Naruto meninggal. Dia adalah segala-galanya untukku. Tak bisa kubayangkan jika aku harus kehilangannya. Aku tak tahu aku akan jadi apa tanpanya.

Aku terus menangis hingga tubuhku makin terasa lemas. Penyakitku mulai kambuh lagi. Kondisiku pun ikut menurun dan aku terpaksa dirawat.

.

.

"A-ayah, tolong lakukan apa pun yang kau bisa agar Naruto tetap hidup," pintaku pada ayah. Aku sekarang meringkuk di kamar rawat dengan tubuh yang benar-benar lemah. Di tanganku mengalir infus sementara di wajahku terpasang masker oksigen.

"Ya. Ayah akan lakukan apa pun asalkan kau bahagia," jawabnya sambil membelai rambutku.

"Tadi kami sudah menanyakan kondisi Naruto pada dokter. Ia bilang Naruto tak akan bisa bertahan lama, kecuali—"

"Kecuali apa bu?" potongku antusias.

"Kecuali melakukan operasi secepatnya."

"Kalau begitu kumohon biayai operasi Naruto..."

"Biaya operasinya sangat mahal, Hinata..." jelas ayahku. "Seharga obat penyembuhmu."

"Ayah, aku masih bisa hidup dengan obat-obatan. Naruto lebih membutuhkan uang kita ketimbang aku..."

"Tetapi bukan hanya itu. Operasi ini menghasilkan dua kemungkinan, Naruto akan tetap hidup atau mati saat itu juga."

"Ibu, aku percaya Naruto akan hidup. Ia...ia...ia sudah berjanji." Aku meragukan janji Naruto, sangat ragu. Aku seakan tak pernah lagi tahu Naruto pernah menjanjikan itu.

"Sekali pun Naruto hidup, dokter mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan terbesar ia akan melupakan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Ia akan melupakanmu untuk selamanya, Hinata..." tambah ayahku.

Mataku berkaca-kaca. Bagaimana jika Naruto melupakanku? Cinta yang telah susah payah menembus dinding kokoh bernama AIDS bisa lenyap tak bersisa begitu saja. Aku tak rela. Aku tak mungkin bisa menerimanya. Aku ingin hidup bahagia bersamanya sampai kakek nenek. Hidup damai dalam mahligai rumah tangga. Bersama dalam keadaan suka dan duka, sehat dan sakit, senang dan susah sebagaimana ikrar suci yang telah kami ucapkan.

Tetapi aku juga tak mungkin bisa membiarkan dia meninggalkanku. Dia harus tetap hidup sebagai semangat hidupku. Apa pun caranya aku ingin dia tetap hidup. Dan apa pun yang akan masa depan berikan untukku, apakah nantinya ia akan mengingatku atau pun tidak, aku pasrah. Bukankah pasrah itu setelah kita melakukan suatu hal dengan penuh rasa optimis? Semoga kepasrahanku membuahkan hasil yang kuinginkan. Semoga asaku ini dijawab oleh Tuhan sebagaimana yang aku cita-citakan.

Dengan penuh kesungguhan, aku meminta orang tuaku untuk membiayai operasi Naruto. Aku lebih memilih operasinya daripada obat penyembuhku. Orang tuaku sempat mengelak tetapi aku memaksa. Aku tak mungkin bisa hidup bahagia seperti yang mereka inginkan jika Naruto tak ada di sisiku. Oleh karena itu, mereka menyetujui operasi Naruto yang memakan biaya amat mahal itu.

.

.

Operasi Naruto sedang berlangsung. Aku terus menanti dan berdoa agar operasi ini berhasil. Aku sangat cemas dan resah. Aku tenggelam dalam kegalauan. Bayang-bayang ketidakberhasilan operasi Naruto menghantui tiap sisi pikiranku. Menelan setiap potong sikap optimisku. Membumihanguskan harapan-harapan yang memenuhi otakku.

Waktu pun berjalan sangat panjang. Operasi Naruto memakan waktu hampir 12 jam. Selama 12 jam itu aku disiksa kegundahan yang pekat. Dan selama 12 jam itu, kondisiku juga semakin menurun. Penyakitku tak memerbolehkan aku stress seperti ini. Detak jantungku juga semakin lemah. Aku sedang merasakan rasa sakit Naruto meski rasa sakti ini tidak benar-benar setimpal seperti yang dia alami. Orang tuaku pun semakin mencemaskan kondisiku. Aku berjanji akan tetap baik-baik saja dan akan segera pulih saat Naruto berhasil menembus masa sekaratnya itu.

Waktu 12 jam telah selesai. Dokter yang memimpin operasi Naruto datang ke kamar rawatku untuk menyampaikan apa yang selama ini aku sangat nantikan. Aku sudah siap dengan hasil apa pun. Aku sudah menguatkan pelupuk mataku untuk tidak menangis jika operasinya gagal. Aku sudah membangun benteng kokoh dalam dadaku yang akan kujadikan tempat pelarian, tempatku bersembunyi dari nestapa yang merajalela.

Dokter pun mengatakan hasilnya. Sesaat setelah mendengarnya aku menangis. Bendungan besar di mataku tak bisa lagi menampung volume air mata yang membeludak tajam. Tetapi tangisan ini bukan tangisan kesedihan. Ini tangisan haru bahagia. Ternyata operasi Naruto telah berhasil. Naruto tetap hidup. Aku pun gembira bersama orang tuaku. Aku hendak menemui Naruto, tetapi ia masih koma.

Beransur-ansur, kesehatanku pun memulih kembali. Setiap hari aku mengunjungi kamar rawat suamiku, Namikaze Naruto. Aku membelai wajahnya yang tertidur tenang, menggenggam jemarinya, dan menceritakan dongeng-dongeng yang pernah ibuku bacakan dulu untuknya. Kepalanya ditutupi perban putih berlapis-lapis. Rambutnya sudah dicukur semua. Aku penasaran melihatnya yang botak. Pasti aku akan tertawa lepas lalu dia mendengus sebal sambil mengerucutkan bibir, ekspresi yang sangat kurindukan. Memandangnya yang memakai masker oksigen membuatku ingin mendengar suaranya dan melihat senyuman khasnya, senyuman yang pertama kali ia tunjukan saat aku menghantam kepalanya dulu. Aku sangat rindu senyuman itu. Matanya yang terkatup rapat membuatku merindukan iris safirnya. Aku rindu cahaya menyejukan dari bola matanya itu. Cahaya yang begitu teduh yang menghipnotisku.

Sampai kapan kau akan tertidur seperti ini, Naruto-kun? Aku rindu. Aku ingin kau cepat siuman dan kita bercanda lagi. Aku ingin melihat langit malam bersamamu sambil mendengar pengalaman hidupmu yang belum kau ceritakan semua. Aku ingin kau berjanji kepadaku dengan gayamu yang mengacungkan ibu jari seraya memamerkan deretan gigimu yang rapi dan putih bersih. Aku ingin kita bersama-sama Naruto-kun. Aku ingin hidup dengan panggilan Nyonya Namikaze. Aku ingin mengurus rumah tangga. Menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Melambaikan tangan saat kau pergi kerja. Memasak. Mencuci. Membersih rumah. Dan mungkin akan mengasuh putra-putri kita jika kita dikarunai anak. Anak-anak kita pasti bangga memiliki ayah sepertimu.

Hah, mengkhayalkan masa depan seperti itu membuatku makin bersemu merah, Naruto-kun. Kau pasti akan membelai pipiku jika kau melihat wajahku ini. Aku rindu seringaimu. Aku rindu kau yang mengatakan kau mencintaiku. Bahkan kau tahu, aku juga rindu sikap pesimismu. Aku rindu segala hal tentangmu.

.

.

Aku memandang langit malam di bangku tempatku duduk di sampingnya untuk pertama kali. Langit menyuguhkan panorama kerlip bintang yang sama hanya bulan saja yang sekarang terlihat bundar utuh. Aku berharap ada bintang jatuh agar bisa kusematkan doaku padanya. Doa agar suamiku cepat siuman.

Sudah jam 11 malam dan belum ada bintang jatuh. Mungkin malam ini tidak ada bintang jatuh. Aku lebih baik kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Sebelum aku sampai di kamarnya, aku melihat orang yang aneh memakai cadar datang dari koridor kamar Naruto. Orang itu berambut panjang dengan pakaian seperti begundal jalanan. Perasaanku tidak enak. Kupercepat langkahku menuju kamarnya.

Tak ada apa pun yang berubah dari kamar Naruto, kecuali layar pulse detector yang menampilkan satu garis horizontal dan suara melengking. Aku terkejut mendapati hal itu. Segera kuguncangkan tubuh Naruto sambil terbelalak kaget. "Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Bangun!"

Aku segera meraih gagang telpon yang tersambung ke ruang dokter. Kupanggil dokter ke sini. Aku benar-benar cemas. Aku takut, kalut, dan risau. Jantung Naruto sama sekali berhenti berdetak. Apa dia sudah tiada? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Naruto-kun, jangan pergi...

Dokter pun datang sambil membawa alat pacu jantung. Dokter sempat memeriksa keadaan Naruto. Nafas Naruto berhenti. Tendon-tendon di kakiku pun terasa terputus. Kakiku tak mampu lagi kugunakan untuk berdiri. Aku jatuh bersimpuh sambil menatap nanar ke arah Naruto yang sedang menerima impuls kejutan listrik dari alat pacu jantung.

Dunia ini terasa berputar di hadapanku. Mengocok perutku hingga aku mual hendak menumpahkan isi perutku. Kepalaku merayang setelah gravitasi yang seakan terbalik. Aku ingin menangis tetapi aku tak bisa. Air mataku terasa kering. Mulutku ingin berteriak memanggil namanya, tetapi suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan. Tubuhku berguncang hebat bak dilanda gempa dahsyat. Kusaksikan jasad Naruto tak terisi rohnya lagi, menyebabkan jantungku terasa tertikam belati.

"Maaf, Nona Hina—"

"Panggil aku Nona Namikaze!" bentakku.

"Iya Nona Namikaze, suamimu sudah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Maaf, kami tak bisa—"

Aku segera berlari ke sisi Naruto. Kudorong seorang suster yang hendak menutup wajah Naruto dengan kain putih. Kuguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya. Naruto tetap tak bangun. Kutampar-tampar pipinya dengan pelan dan hasilnya sia-sia. Air mataku lalu mulai keluar dan menetes di wajahnya yang tenang itu.

"Na-naruto-kun... Ka-kau pasti bangun, kan? K-kau kan sudah berjanji... Ya?" Aku berbicara padanya seraya tersenyum getir.

"Na-naruto-kun... A-ayo kita menunggu bintang jatuh di luar..." Kupegang tangan Naruto yang dingin dan kuletakkan di pipiku. "Na-naruto-kun, li-lihatlah, pipiku sedang merona. Ka-kau suka me-melihat pipiku yang merah, kan?"

"Nona Namikaze, sadarlah. Tuan Naruto sudah tidak ada. Kau harus ikhlas—"

"Sssttt! Diam! Nanti suamiku bangun!"

"Nona Namikaze, aku menemukan ini di atas meja," ujar seorang suster sambil menyodorkan sepucuk surat padaku. Aku meraih surat itu dan membacanya.

_'Hinata, aku pernah bersumpah bahwa aku tak akan sudi mengetahui kau bahagia. Maafkan aku. Selama aku belum bahagia, kau juga tak bisa bahagia..._

_Kakakmu,_

_Neji'_

"Ka-kakak, kenapa kau datang lagi? Kenapa kau mengusik hidupku lagi? Kenapa kau tak bisa melihatku bahagia?" Aku berbicara sendiri sambil menatap nanar ke arah surat itu. "KENAPA KAU SEJAHAT ITU KAK!"

"Nona Namikaze, tenanglah..." Dokter itu lalu memegangi pundakku. Kujatuhkan kepalaku di atas tubuh Naruto. Aku menangis sekencang yang kubisa.

Aku benar-benar hancur menjadi serpihan kecil layaknya debu. Masa depan yang kususun sedemikian indah kini telah musnah. Sirna begitu saja. Tak ada lagi semangat dalam diriku untuk tetap hidup. Aku sudah putus asa. Separuh nyawaku benar-benar telah menghilang. Menyisakan lubah berbentuk kawah yang menganga lebar di hatiku. Lubang yang mengeluarkan lendir yang sangat pedih. Lubang yang membuat sisa hatiku terkubur dalam kesengsaraan. Derita berkepanjangan yang sulit disembuhkan.

.

.

"Hinata, kau sudah siuman," ujar ibuku bahagia.

"Ya, bu..."

"Ibu panggilkan dokter dulu. Kau jangan banyak bergerak." Ibuku lalu mendial telpon yang terhubung dengan ruang dokter.

"B-bu, bagaimana kondisi Naruto? Apa dia sudah siuman? Aku ingin menjenguknya," ujarku setelah ibuku selesai menghubungi dokter.

"Hinata..." Ibuku memandang dengan tatapan kasihan. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Bu? Ada apa?" tanyaku. "Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto? Selama aku pingsan, aku bermimpi buruk. Aku punya firasat tak mengenakan."

"Hinata, sadarlah... Naruto sudah tidak ada. Kemarin kau yang menemaninya di saat terakhir. Neji, neji yang telah membunuh suamimu. Apa kau lupa?"

Aku ingat semuanya. Rasa cintaku yang teramat besar telah membuatku melupakan semuanya. Aku masih naif untuk mengakui sosok yang kucintai sudah pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tak akan bisa rela dia tak ada.

"Hinata, ini buku harian Naruto. Ada secarik surat untukmu." Ibuku menyodorkan buku yang pernah kulihat ditulis oleh Naruto. Kubuka buku itu dan kuambil surat yang terselip di halaman pertamanya.

_'Untuk kau yang selalu bersemu merah,_

_Hinata-chan..._

_Kupastikan saat kau membaca surat ini, kita sudah berbeda dunia. Surat ini kutulis untuk menghiburmu, bukan membuatmu bersedih. Kau harus janji dengan gayaku bahwa kau tak akan menangis selama membaca surat ini. Berjanji?'_

Aku tersenyum meski aku hendak menangis. Kuacungkan jempolku dan kutunjukan jajaran gigiku ke arah surat itu seolah Naruto melihatku. "Ja-janji!"

_'Kau tahu, Hinata-chan, saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu, kupikir kau itu hantu. Habisnya, kau mengintipku terus. Tetapi setelah kuperhatikan, tak mungkin ada hantu secantikmu..._

_Dan ternyata benar, kau manusia, gadis yang sangat manis sekali. Iris lavender-mu itu sangat teduh. Nyaman sekali melihat matamu itu. Kecantikanmu telah memaksaku untuk menyelami dirimu lebih dalam lagi._

_Semakin lama kumengenalmu, aku memiliki perasaan aneh yang bisa membuatku melayang, membuat hatiku terpacu dan bersorak seperti naik jetcoaster. Aku mencintaimu, Hinata-chan, sangat mencintaimu meski kita baru saling kenal beberapa hari. Meski saat bersama kita teramat singkat, tetapi saat kuhabiskan bersamamu, hari-hari itu terasa sangat panjang..._

_Kau gadis yang unik, setiap kali kau berbicara denganku, kau pasti gugup dan wajahmu merona merah. Aku suka itu. Kau juga gadis yang baik. Aku sama sekali tak pernah menganggap kau pengidap AIDS. Di mataku kau gadis normal, sementara aku laki-laki berumur pendek yang sama sekali tak pantas mengenalmu. Perasaan cintaku hanya harapan semu. Kita terpisah dalam jarak yang tak berhingga seperti langit dan bumi._

_Dan saat itu pun tiba. Saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu. Aku sangat bahagia karena ternyata kau memiliki perasaan yang sama. Dengan memberanikan diri, kukatakan pula perasaanku. Aku ingin menikah denganmu. Aku ingin hidup lama bersamamu. Hanya itulah permohonan yang terpendam dalam dadaku. Dan kau mengabulkannya. _

_Kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku sebahagia ini, Hinata-chan. Kau datang di sisa hidupku. Mungkin itu saat yang terlambat. Mengapa Tuhan tak mempertemukan kita jauh sebelum kita sakit seperti ini? Itu tetap menjadi rahasia Tuhan. Aku hanya bisa bersyukur karena biar bagaimana pun, Tuhan mau berbaik hati membuatku mengenalmu. Membuatku menikmati kebahagiaan tiada tara di sisa umurku yang sangat singkat ini..._

_Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan. Aku harus pergi terlalu cepat sebelum bisa mewujudkan mimpiku. Kau membuatku optimis lagi. Namun, sekuat apa pun aku optimis, Tuhan tetap memberiku porsi hidup yang sedikit. Biar bagaimana pun, Tuhan pasti menyembunyikan rahasia yang tak kau duga-duga akan takdir yang menyakitkan ini, Hina-chan..._

_Oleh karena itu, aku hanya ingin kau berjanji agar kau tetap memanfaatkan sisa umurmu dengan sebaik mungkin. Kau harus tetap hidup bagaimana pun penyakitmu menyiksa. Kau gadis yang kuat, Hinata-chan. Aku percaya kau pasti bisa bahagia tanpaku..._

_Kau menganggapku semangat hidupmu, maka biarkanlah aku tertanam di dadamu. Aku pergi dari matamu, tetapi aku tak pergi dari hatimu. Aku selalu ada, Hinata-chan. Aku berjanji akan selalu melihatmu dari kejauhan, dari langit yang tinggi untuk melindungimu._

_Sampai kapan pun, aku selalu mencintaimu, Hinata-chan... Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain kesempatan, di lain waktu yang lebih panjang dan saat yang lebih bahagia... Tuhan pasti akan mengabulkan doa kita, Dia hanya menunda atau menukar dengan yang lebih baik..._

_Sampai jumpa, Hinata-chan..._

_Sampai bertemu lagi di tempat yang lebih indah dimana waktu yang kita miliki tidak terbatas..._

_Aku selalu mencintaimu, selamanya..._

_Yang selalu hidup dalam hatimu,_

_Namikaze Naruto...'_

.

.

Satu minggu pasca kematian Naruto adalah waktu tersulit yang pernah kumiliki dalam hidupku. Tak hanya mentalku yang sangat tersiksa, fisikku juga terus-menerus dicampakkan penyakitku ini. Kondisiku benar-benar menurun drastis. Aku makin lemah. Aku semakin kurus.

Kata ayahku, Neji sudah berhasil ditangkap polisi. Ia sudah dikurung. Ayah berjanji padaku akan menuntut hukuman mati pada Neji, tetapi apa pun balasan yang Neji terima, tak akan mengobati luka hatiku yang sudah meradang hebat ini. Aku tetap tak bisa bertahan hidup tanpa Naruto di sisiku. Aku sangat membutuhkannya lebih dari serum anti HIV yang bisa menyembuhkanku. Untukku, Naruto adalah obat yang paling ampuh. Keberadaannya mampu membuatku lupa dan tak merasakan sakit pada tubuhku. Ia segala-galanya untukku. Aku sangat mencintainya dan tak ada apa pun yang sanggup menghadang perasaanku ini.

Akhirnya, tepat di hari ketujuh pasca kepergian Naruto, aku menghembuskan napas terakhirku. Aku sudah tak bisa bertahan hidup dengan penyakit yang menggerogotiku. Mungkin ini memang jalan terbaik yang diberikan Tuhan. Mungkin Tuhan akan segera mempertemukan aku dan Naruto secepatnya. Lalu menyambungkan lagi ikatan janji suci kami yang sempat terputus. Dengan kematianku, orang tuaku juga akan melepaskan harapan mereka akan kesembuhanku. Harapan mereka yang membuat mereka tersiksa selama ini. Semuanya berakhir bahagia, bukan? Walaupun kebahagiaan untuk diriku sendiri.

Aku sempat mengajukan tiga permintaan sebelum ku mati. Permintaan pertamaku adalah agar orang tuaku selalu menjaga buku harian Naruto. Aku ingin buku itu menjadi kenangan terbesar yang mengabadikan kisah cinta kami. Kedua, aku ingin orang tuaku mengampuni Neji. Aku ingin mereka membawa Neji ke dalam keluarga lagi, mencintainya sebagai anak kandung sekaligus anak tunggal selepas kepergianku. Dan terakhir, aku ingin dikebumikan di liang kubur yang sama dengan Naruto. Aku tak ingin kami terpisah lagi. Aku ingin selalu bersama dengannya.

Tanah berwarna kemerahan perlahan dimasukkan kembali ke liang kuburku. Peti matiku perlahan tak terlihat, terkubur dalam. Dan saat semua tanah telah masuk dan para pelayat meninggalkan makam kami, aku tiba di alam yang tak pernah kutahu. Alam yang sejuk dan serba putih. Aku berjalan menuju seseorang di kejauhan yang sedang duduk termenung sendirian.

"Hinata-chan! Aku sudah menunggumu! Akhirnya kau tiba!"

"Na-naruto-kun..." Aku menangis bahagia dan segera kupeluk dirinya. Kurasakan pipiku yang kembali menghangat. Aku tak lagi bisa menghilangkan semburat merah di pipiku sampai kapanpun karena dunia ini menyatukan cinta kami lagi untuk selama-lamanya...

.

.

OWARI

.

Selesai juga. Udah ngabisin 10 kotak tissue buat nulis fic ini /lebay/. Sudahlah, saya sudah banyak ngebacot di awal. Jadi tidak akan ngebacot lagi. Terimakasih sudah membaca. Ini kali pertama ikut NHTD, maaf jika hasilnya tidak memuaskan hasrat reader sekalian (?). Review-nya dinanti selalu...

Cheers,

Wataru...


End file.
